


Just An Ache

by dirkygoodness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Depression, Dissociation, Fluff, Fluff and minor angst, Getting Together, Hanzo gets hurt on a mission, Kinda, M/M, Mcree comes to the rescue, This was supposed to be sad but ended up more shippy, aka he keeps him from falling asleep outside at like 4 in the morning, and gets depressed and gets drunk, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: “You’ve got a nasty bruise there. That and you’re all cut up. Should get yourself checked out.”“I am fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle, and it is only minor.”“And your arm?”"As I said, I’m fine.”“As you said.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticberries/gifts).



> birthday present for best sibling yo
> 
>  
> 
> un-beta'd, may be beta'd later?
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

The air smelled like rain, and felt thick against his skin. Wind blew softly against his face, rusting his hair, and Hanzo closes his eyes against it. His shoulders are stiff - he’s not sure how long he’s been sitting out here. Behind him, Hanzo can hear the laughter and cheers of his companions. 

They’re celebrating their newest victory against Talon, just having got back from a month long mission. It had taken all of them they could spare, so only three people were left at base. Hanzo not included. He’s aching for a soft bed and a long rest but - he can’t get himself to get up from where he’s sitting. 

His legs are dangling over the cliff side, ocean air stinging the cuts on his face. His arm aches from where it’d been nearly dislocated yesterday, and he presses his fingertips against the tattoos. He’d gotten careless and let himself be suck up on. It’d been a near thing, but he’d managed to down the Talon agent after a painful struggle. Hanzo’d been lost in thought - of days long past that still haunted his dreams. 

He can’t remember what brought that line of thought to him, then, but it’d been quick and sharp. Like a stab to the side. He could have gotten people hurt. Every mistake could just as easily be someone’s death as it could be a simple stumble. It doesn’t matter that nothing happened this time, it matters that something  _ could  _ have happened. All because he wasn’t focused. Hanzo shakes his head, injured arm flexing as he brought his glass to his lips. 

He blinked his eyes open, looking at the cup. It was empty. He must have been sitting out here longer than he’d expected. Hanzo glances lazily towards the ocean below him, and for a moment considers letting the glass slip from his fingers and fall into the abyss below. Instead he sets it beside himself, stretching carefully so he doesn’t hurt himself. He keeps moving until he’s laying flat on his back, staring up at the night sky. 

There’s hardly any clouds despite it just having stormed hours ago - the stars startlingly bright. Hanzo closes his eyes again. He feels - hard to describe, is what, but. He feels empty, hollow. Again. 

He always gets like this after a mission. Without the pressing need to give his attention to a mission, there’s nothing for his mind to hold onto. It’s like his consciousness wanders off. Hanzo lifts his hand up a few inches just to see if he can, then lets his arm drop again. 

He knows he’s vulnerable like this, when he’s half-drunk and unfocused. Yet he can’t get himself to snap out of it, not even enough to get himself to get up and go to bed. Hanzo should go to bed, before he ends up passing out from exhaustion right at the edge of a cliff. 

Where he could fall off the side or freeze to death. But the threat of that just doesn’t feel real enough to get himself to do anything to prevent it. He forces his eyes open, and it’s much harder than he was expecting it to be. Just as he does, the wind blows hard and moves his bangs in front of his eye. 

He squints, frowning, but doesn’t move it. Instead he just closes his eyes again and sighs, heavily. It’s times like these that he’s unable to hate himself, or bring up thoughts about well, anything, really. It’s like he’s not all there, so he can’t really think much of anything. He wonders what would happen if someone found him. 

Would he manage to care, or would he just lay here and let them worry over him. Really he’s not sure he can move, and the thought strikes a pang of fear in him that quickly dies down to the dull void that his thoughts are, currently. 

Hanzo doesn’t know how long he lays there, but the laughter from the others is dying down a bit. Some of them probably went to bed - it was late when Hanzo came out here, so it must be very late now. He’s half asleep when he first hears it. 

Gentle clicking, accompanied by the oddest sound he’s ever heard. Sharp, short clangs of metal turning and coming to a stop abruptly. It takes him a moment to put a name to it. Spurrs. The owner of them is walking away from the party, turning down towards a hallway that leads to a section of rooms. 

Going to bed probably - but Hanzo is startled, however he can be currently, when the footsteps come to a stop. There’s a silence, just the wind and the ocean, before the footsteps start up again and get louder. 

Hanzo can’t get himself to care that he’s coming over to him. He doesn’t open his eyes either.

“Hanzo?” Mcree - Jessie - asks, and he’s directly above Hanzo now. Either he walks fast or has abnormally long legs. “You awake?” It takes Hanzo a second to decide whether or not to reply, and another to get himself to actually do it.    


“Yes.” His voice is quiet, much quieter than he’d meant to be. It serves the purpose, though, because Jesse is grunting, moving to sit down beside Hanzo.    


“What’re you doin’ out here? The party’s back that way, and I’m pretty sure this ain’t your sleeping quarters.” Jesse says, laughing like he’d just heard the funniest joke. Hanzo hums.   


“It was too loud. Came out here for some peace.” Hanzo’s side feels warm from Jesse’s presence, and he only then notices how cold he actually is. He shivers involuntarily. Jesse doesn’t say anything, just makes a noise of acknowledgement. 

Jesse takes a drink of something beside him, and Hanzo suspects it’s from the flask he carries. Though whether it’s alcoholic or not, he can’t tell. Silence spreads over them, like a thick blanket or wet coat. It’s almost suffocating, but Hanzo makes no move to change it. 

He’s used to suffocating. Then there’s a soft, almost hesitant touch against his cheek - directly under a darkening bruise from the previous day. Hanzo inhales sharply, but doesn’t move.    


“Mcree?” He asks softly, lips barely moving, and Jesse grunts beside him.    


“You’ve got a nasty bruise there. That and you’re all cut up. Should get yourself checked out.” Jesse sounds worried as he speaks, and Hanzo feels warmth crawl up his face in response to it. That or the cold that’s catching up to him. 

Hanzo gives his head a small shake, barely movement at all. Jesse’s fingers stay where they are against his cheek.   


“I am fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle, and it is only minor.”    


“And your arm?” Jesse asks as his fingers move, almost caressing now. Hanzo sighs, lifting his eyebrows for emphasis.

“As I said, I’m fine.” 

“As you said.” Jesse replies softly, his fingers pressing with more force against Hanzo’s face - not enough for pain. “You’re freezin’, you know that, right?”   


“It has come to my attention.” Hanzo shoots back, earning a chuckle from the other man. They fall back into silence for a moment. It doesn’t last long, though, as Jesse shifts above him. 

His hand cups the whole side of Hanzo’s face now, and his other arm brushes against the other side of his face where Jesse’s bracing himself. Hanzo doesn’t have to be fully at attention to know that Jesse’s leaning over him. Finally he cracks his eyes open, slowly, and gasps softly when he does. 

Jesse is indeed leaning over him, and it’s more startling than it should be. His hair is falling down around his face, his silly hat tipped forwards casting shade down half of Jesse’s face. The moonlight illuminates his back, almost seeming to make him glow, and it’s ridiculously beautiful. Hanzo blinks quickly, feeling like he’d been slapped to attention. Jesse just stares at him, quiet.   


“Mcree?” Hanzo’s voice sounds as confused and breathless as he feels. Jesse’s face doesn’t change, shows no emotion as he leans down a few inches.    


“Didn’t I tell ya’ you can call me Jesse?”    


“Jesse -” Hanzo corrects, cutting himself off when Jesse uses the hand still on his face to tilt his head upwards. He turns his face, gently, inspecting - only just then does Hanzo notice he’s looking at the cuts and bruises across his face. 

Hanzo shuts his mouth and lets him. He’s not used to this much physical contact, but as startling as it is, it doesn’t go unwelcomed. When Jessie is finished he stares at Hanzo for a moment, before he brings their foreheads together.    


“Jessie, w-what -”   


“You scared me.” Is Jesse’s response, and it takes Hanzo’s battered brain a minute to figure out what he’s talking about. When he finally does, he sucks in a sharp breath. He’d been talking to Jesse, half-heartedly, but still talking, when he’d been attacked. 

The com had been knocked out of his ear when he’d been punched, and the last thing he remembers hearing is Jesse’s panicked voice on the other line. It isn’t as surprising as it should be, that Jesse worries for him. Even, dare he say, cares for Hanzo in some way. 

They’d held each other at arm's length for a while, when Hanzo had first joined Overwatch. But slowly they grew closer, and once that first dam had been broken it was like they were suddenly inseparable. 

Hanzo had been assigned to almost every mission with Jesse, had trained with him without even thinking about it. Everywhere Hanzo went, be it meetings or one of Hana’s movie nights, he always seemed to gravitate towards Jesse. It just felt easy with Jesse. Uncomplicated.    


“I’m sorry.” Hanzo says, quietly. It comes fast, but it’s not insincere. He hadn’t meant to make Jesse worry for him.    


“I thought somethin’ really bad had happened to you, Hanzo.” Jesse’s voice is strained, and Hanzo feels a pang of guilt rise up in his throat like bile. Without really thinking about it, Hanzo moves his uninjured arm up, pressing his own hand against Jesse’s face to mirror how he was holding Hanzo.   


“I did not mean to frighten you.” He says as he presses his forehead harder against Jesse’s, giving the other a hesitant smile. “You need not worry for me. I can handle myself.” Jesse laughs, shaking his head.   


“I know, I know. That don’t stop me from doing it, though.” Jesse closes his eyes, his brows pinching as he grimaces. “I thought you’d died when you didn’t answer. I know you can take care of yourself, but all’s I could think was that somethin’ horrible happened to ya’.”    


“Jesse.” Hanzo cuts him off before he can go on rambling, Jesse responding with a soft hum. Hanzo leans closer, moving his other hand to cup Jesse’s face. It pulls at his shoulder sharply, but he ignores it, holding Jesse’s face as comfortingly as he can. “Nothing happened. I am fine.”    


“Well,” Jesse says, opening his own eyes. He stops short, mouth opening on a shaky inhale. Hanzo swallows, anticipation of something he can’t - for once - guess growing in his stomach. Jesse swallows hard, and leans closer, their mouths almost touching. “Well, I wouldn’t say fine. You did almost lose an arm.”   


“I did not -” Hanzo starts, frowning, but he’s cut off when Jesse surges forwards, pressing his lips against Hanzo’s. 

Hanzo’s hands curl in shock, and he tenses up, mind feeling like it’d been splashed with cold water. He sucks in a breath just as Jesse pulls away, and he’s looking at Hanzo like he’d just stabbed him in the side, not kissed him. Jesse’s mouth opens, halfway formed apology on his lips but Hanzo doesn’t let him finish. 

Without even really letting himself sort through the emotions in his head, he pulls Jesse’s face back down to meet him. For all Hanzo’s readiness to kiss him again, this kiss is gentler - more hesitant, than Jesse’s own had been. 

Asking for permission for a kiss he’s already doing. Jesse reacts immediately, his metal arm hooking under Hanzo’s back to pull his body closer to his own. Hanzo hums, tipping his head up for a better angle. Jesse’s hand moves to cradle the back of his neck, metal hand fisting Hanzo’s clothes as he deepens the kiss. 

Hanzo’s head swims with the feel of it, high on a fog of emotion that’s got him pulling Jesse as close as he can manage. He wraps his arms loosely around Jesse’s shoulders, but winches and finches back out of the kiss.    


“You alright?” Jesse asks, instantly pulling back, hand hovering over Hanzo’s shoulder like he might be able to do something. Hanzo closes his eyes against the pain, shaking his head.   


“Just an ache, is all. I’m alright.”    


“You sure?”    


“Yes.”   


“Maybe we should head back… er, I’ll walk you to your room, I mean. If - if you want me too.” Jesse stumbles over his words, and Hanzo’s mouth softens with a light chuckle.    


“You do not need my permission to go somewhere.” Hanzo says, pressing gently against Jesse’s own shoulder to get him to pull away. Jesse takes the hint - though not without putting a hand on Hanzo’s back to help him sit up. 

As soon as he does he lets out a groan, hand pressing against his temple. His vision swims around him and the earth feels like it’s shifting underneath him.    


“I may need your assistance, getting to my room. It seems I have had a little too much to drink.” Hanzo looks over towards Jesse, who snorts and shakes his head.   


“No problem, darlin’. Come one, up ya’ get.” Hanzo lets Jesse take most of his weight, not trusting himself to be able to hold a steady footing. He’s just sober enough to know not to be entirely stupid and send himself off the side of the cliff. Hanzo throws his good arm over Jesse’s shoulders, giving the other a confused look.   


“Darlin’?” Hanzo asks, and Jesse’s face flushes darkly. Hanzo’s confused for a moment, but then Jesse talks again.   


“You’ve no idea how it sounds for you to say that.” Jesse laughs loudly, Hanzo rolling his eyes.   


“Mm, yes. But why ‘darlin’?’”    


“Well ‘cause you’re, uh…. ‘Cause….” Jesse’s face scrunches as he shoots Hanzo a look, suddenly confused. “...You’re my darlin’?” 

They pause walking, and stare at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.   


“I think you have drunk too much as well.”   


“Yeah, I think so too.”


End file.
